No One
by TwilightFanpire814
Summary: Spoiler! Do not read if you haven't read Stargirl! This is about Stargirl and how she really feels about Leo Borlock. This is a songfic with No One by Alicia Keys. In Stargirl's POV. R&R!


**Genre: Romance**

**Category: Stargirl**

**Rating: K+**

**Title: No One**

**A/N: Hey I thought my other songfic went soo well then I might write another! The song is No One by Alica Keys. This is about Stargirl and how much she loves Leo, well before hr dumps her! (Im hoping that I will write another songfic in Sarah Dessen so look for me there in about a month or so (maybe two cuz Christmas is coming soon! **

No One

Ever since my first day at Mica High, I was lonely and I had barely any friends. Then I met Leo Borlock. I melt with just one smile, just one touch from him. I could just faint in the thought of him. No one could make me feel this way. I just want to be with Leo forever.

"_I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever"_

Ok so I admit it, I am in love! I love Leo. I remember our first kiss, it was so good that I wanted it to last forever. I know that with the love Leo and I share that it will only get better. Stargirl and Leo forever and thats what I want it to be with us.

"_You can be sure  
That it will only get better  
You and me together  
Through the days and nights"_

Everyone I know that has ever been in a relationship says that it will never last, but I have no need to worry because I know that Leo is the one for me! Everyone keeps saying, "Oh, you and Leo are together? Be careful, relationships don't last long!" or, "Enjoy it while you can!" But, I ignore them.

"_I don't worry cause  
Everything's gonna be alright"_

Not only have people been "warning" me but they have also been teasing Leo because he's with me now. They whisper things like, "Did you hear? Leo is with Starchick or whatever her name is." or, "Leo is Stargirl's boyfriend! Isn't Stargirl so weird? Why is Leo with her then?" I have confidence that Leo won't listen to them and listen to his heart.

"_People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright"_

As I went through my daily daydream of Leo and I, I thought of something severe. What if Leo looses interest in me? What if he loves someone else because they're "normal"? Who am I kidding? He kissed me! We share a bound no one else has ever known.

"_No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
__Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you"_

I looked out my window. Time had flown by so much that it began to rain. I always liked the rain but today, my heart was hurting. I missed Leo so bad and it looked so lonely and gloomy outside. If Leo really loves me then he would always be there to protect me.

"_When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain"_

I turned on the radio to the station where they only play love songs. My favorite song was on, the one that makes me think of Leo.

"_You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry cause  
Everything's gonna be alright"_

I couldn't help myself, I was singing along to the radio! I love listening to love songs and dreaming of Leo.

"_People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright"_

No one can feel this feeling that fills me up inside with joy and happiness! I get this crazy tingling feeling every time I see him, think of him, and kiss him! This feeling fills me so much that I think I'm going to explode!

"_No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you"_

I heard that some people send their whole lives searching for love. I know that I don't have to search anymore. I know that people might get jealous and try to break us up but we know better than that. I know this is something real.

"_I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try  
Try to divide  
Something so real  
So till the end of time  
__Im telling you that"_

Leo and I have a connection that no one else shares. We have a special place in each others heart and that will never change no matter what people say or do! I know that no matter what I will always love Leo Borlock.

"_No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
Oh oh oh..."_


End file.
